1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a source driving system of a display device, and more particularly, to a source driving system with multiple source driving integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a display device 100 of the prior art. The display device 100 comprises a display panel 110, a plurality of source driver 120 arranged on the display panel 110, and a circuit board 130. The display panel 110 comprises a plurality of pixels P for displaying images. The source driver 120 is for driving the pixels P of the display panel 110. The circuit board 130 comprises a power driving unit 131, a memory 132, a data processor 133, a backlight driving unit 134, and a gamma voltage source 135. The power driving unit 131 is for generating a driving voltage to the source driver 120. The memory 132 is for storing predetermined data (such as setup values of the display panel 110) of the display panel 110. The data processor 133 is for accessing the predetermined data stored in the memory 132 and providing the setup values of the predetermined data of the display panel 110 to the source driver 120 for driving the pixels P of the display panel 110. The backlight driving unit 134 is for driving a backlight module of the display device 100. The gamma voltage source 135 is for generating a plurality of display voltages with different voltage levels, and the source driver 120 then drives the pixels P of the display panel 110 according to display data and the plurality of display voltages.